User talk:71.49.244.150
Your edit to the Rinse and Spit page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RRabbit42 (Talk) 05:52, January 22, 2010 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Fan fiction belongs on the Fanon Wiki I have moved all of your fan fiction episodes over to the Fanon Wiki. If you want to continue to add to them, you may do so on that wiki. If you want to add more fan fiction episodes, you may do so on that wiki. They are found at the following locations: * I See London I See France * Teed Off * Future Schlock * Rinse and Spit * No Big, No Pain Please do not add any more fake episodes here. They will be deleted. Please read Fan fiction and for more information about why we do not want fan fiction and fake episodes here. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Future Schlock Future Schlock has already been moved to the Fan fiction website and so I will delete it again. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Fan fiction, again Your fan fiction has been deleted again. They have already been moved to the proper site for them, the Fanon wiki. Do not add them again or I will put a block on your IP address and you will not be able to make any edits at all on this wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:05, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Blocked for 3 days You are now blocked for three days because you added more fan fiction after being asked not to. The blocks will get longer if you continue doing this. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC)